


Trapped Inside

by Plesio



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plesio/pseuds/Plesio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ian and Yayoi are trapped inside the Kyoryu Base</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped Inside

In the Kyoryu base there was only two people left.  
Ian Yorklan also know as Kyoryu Black the team playboy.Yayoi Ulshade also know as Kyoryu Violet the scientist of the Kyoryu

The two were bored out of there minds.They could of just left but they couldn't a storm just hit were they lived.Yayoi was walking in circles and circles.Yayoi was trying to pass the time by trying to fight 

Ian: Uhh! I'm so bored.

Yayoi: No ! You don't say!

Ian: Sarcastic much

Yayoi found a Yo-Yo

Yayoi:Well Ian.Your not the only one that's bored

Ian: Whatever.

Yayoi felt so weird talking to Ian she never really interact with the playboy.Yayoi started to walk around she sarted to look down then she accidentally bumped into him making Yayoi fall on top of Ian and causing there lips to press together.After a minute they stopped looking into each others eyes.

Yayoi: Sorry Ian-Kun !

Then Ian kept looking at Yayoi.Then when Yayoi got off of him but Ian just kept looking at her.

Yayoi: Ian.Ian

Then Ian did something Yayoi didn't expect.He kissd her.Then Ian made Yayoi straddle oh his waste and kept kissing her roughly

Yayoi:Ian 

Ian put his hands under her shirt.Then Yayoi took Ian Jacket off

Ian: Yayoi-san

Ian then took of Yayoi sweater then her shirt then Ian took of his shirt and then Ian was kissing and licking Yayoi neck then he bet her name

Yayoi: Ahhhhhhhhh ! Ian-kun !

Ian then went down to her skirt and then her panties then put his tongue inside her she felt so tight and he kept licking her she tasted so sweet

Yayoi: Uh ! Iannnnnnn-Kun !

Ian: Yayoi-neeee !

Yayoi then felt her reaching her orgasm

Yayoi: Ian I'm I'm gonna! Uhhhh !

Ian: Come on baby

Yayoi felt her getting her realised.Then Ian was grouping her breast and eating her out.She felt like she was in heaven.Ian then sucked oh her breast and bet her nipples he then found on one of her soft spot then bet it.Yayoi felt so great being pleased.

Yayoi: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Iaaaaaannnnnnn-kuuuuuunnnnn!

Yayoi then helped Ian get out his pants and boxers he then pulled in her slowly

Yayoi: ''It hurts so bad''

Yayoi them felt tears go down her cheeks.Ian felt his heart break when he saw her tears in her eyes so he kissed them away then he went a little bet faster.

Ian: ''God she is so tight I don't think I'll last long''

Yayoi: Faster!

Ian then stared pounding into Yayoi then in each thrust he hit her G-Spot.Yayoi was so blinded by her sheer and pleasure.Yayoi begged Ian to go faster and faster each time he pounded and thrusted deep and fast Yayoi then felt her climax reach her breaking point.

Yayoi: Iannnnn.

Yayoi then finally reached her orgasm.Then In 15 minutes Ian pulled out and cummed.

Ian: Yayoi-san.I love you.

Yayoi: Me to Ian-kun

Ian: And I mean for real not like the other girls

Yayoi: You do

Ian: So will you be my girlfriend

Yayoi: Anything for You.Ian-kun

Yayoi and Ian put back there clothing on and Yayoi fell asleep on Ian shoulder


End file.
